


Nightmare

by Khat58



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmare, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Wyatt isn’t up yet and since Flynn isn’t doing anything, Lucy makes him go check up on Wyatt. Little does he know, Wyatt is going through something and must help him. Enjoy.





	Nightmare

 

   

   It was just a normal day at the base. Well, as normal as a group of time traveling friends can get. Anyway, nothing was really happening, Rufus and Jiya were working on the Lifeboat. Lucy was observing while looking through the Rittenhouse plans again. Agent Christopher was at home, and Mason was fixing their technical systems.

 

   That left Wyatt and Flynn, but where were they? Well Wyatt was just waking up, because he had some troubles the night before, and Flynn was sent by Lucy to check on him. But what Flynn walked in on was Not what he expected. 

 

   Flynn was about to open the door when he heard muttering from in the room. Flynn knocked, but since he was met with no answer, he entered. “Hey, Lucy wanted me to check on you so....” but what Flynn was met with stopped his words.

 

   Wyatt, still asleep, was tossing and turning in his bed. Muttering over and over words Flynn couldn’t make out. Wyatt had kicked off the sheets long before Flynn got there, and had a cold sweat along his brow.

 

   Slightly worried, Flynn quickly made his way over to Wyatt’s bed and did what his instincts told him, which was wake Wyatt. “Wyatt, Wyatt,”Flynn said kneeling next to the bed, gently shaking Wyatt in an attempt to wake him.

 

   Wyatt immediately shot up, now sitting up holding, rubbing his arms as if cold. Wyatt breathing was shallow and he was visibly shaking. Flynn immediately got up from his position and sat next to Wyatt on the bed, heart beating in his chest nervously.

 

   Wyatt flinched away from the sudden movement, but looked over to only see a mouth moving. He could hear muffled sound but that was all. He felt a hand on his back and flinched before relaxing into it. 

 

   He could make out the words “Just breathe” and “Deep breaths will help”. Slowly Wyatt began returning to normal breathing and becoming conscious of what was going on around him once the hand on his back moved away. That’s when he realized who was sitting next to him.

 

   Wyatt’s head jerked up and looked over to see Flynn had slid off the bed and was halfway across the room. “Wait...” Wyatt croaked out.

 

   Flynn looked over his shoulder from the door to see Wyatt still on the bed arm lowering from probably holding it out to reach for him. 

 

   “I.... I really don’t want to be alone..... not yet” Wyatt spoke to the blanket that he had pulled into his lap and had become very interesting after 3 seconds. 

 

   “Well I can go get Lucy if you want?” “No” Wyatt exclaimed, “Just....just stay” Wyatt said looking Flynn in the eye with a look that melted and broke Flynn’s heart all at once.

 

   “Okay, if you say so.” Flynn responded making his way back to the bed, preparing to sit next to the bed before Wyatt’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, tugging him to sit on the bed. 

 

    Once Flynn had gotten the signal and made a move to sit on the bed, Wyatt quickly removed his hand, becoming interested in the blanket again.

 

   After a few moments of silence Flynn spoke up, “So.... you wanna talk about it?” “No not really” Wyatt responded honestly. “Okay.” Flynn responded unsure of what to do.

 

   “Actually, yeah I do.” “You don’t have to if don’t want to Wyatt” Flynn said honestly. “No it’s better if I do it now than later.” Wyatt responded with a shaky breath.

 

    “It was a nightmare, but.... but worse.” Wyatt said slowly, Flynn carefully listening to every word. “We.... we had gone on the Lifeboat and.... and....” Wyatt’s breath started picking up again. 

 

   Flynn’s hand settled on his back again waiting for Wyatt to be calm enough to speak, but his hand stayed there as a precaution.

 

    With tears staring to well up Wyatt choked out the words “...died. They, you. Everyone they, they died” Wyatt sobbed out. “And I couldn’t do anything” Wyatt shaked his head. 

 

   Flynn, going off instinct again, pulled Wyatt against him in a hug. Hand still rubbing circles on his back. As he calmed Wyatt he softly spoke in his ear.

 

   “Everyone has their fears and weak points. But one thing I know will never happen, is you not helping these people the best you can. Because from what I’ve seen, you’d never let that happen. And trust me......I won’t either.” Flynn said, saying last part once Wyatt had moved slightly away and looked him in the eyes.

 

   “Really?” Wyatt said with a soft voice that broke Flynn’s heart just at the sound. “Really” Flynn said back. 

 

“Now do you wanna go grab some coffe.” Flynn asked breaking the tension. “Oh God yes.” Wyatt said climbing out of the bed after Flynn.

 

   Flynn was nearly at the door, contemplating if he should do it or not and went for it because why not.

 

   Flynn turned around and was met face to face with Wyatt, he grabbed both sides of his face with his hands and pulled in for a kiss. He was about to pull away and apologize before Wyatt began kissing back. 

 

   Once they pulled apart they were both smiling like idiots. “Coffee?” Flynn pointed at the door in question. “Coffee” Wyatt chucked out and nodded as Flynn held the door for him. 

 

   And if the two happened to sit a little closer on the couch than normal, then it was just them drinking their coffee, right?

 

   

 

 

 

   

 

   


End file.
